Foxy
by mishy-mo
Summary: New Earth Tag, 10Rose, deals with the effects of Cassandra voicing emotions, may do a clean version of this one day! smut warning: if you don't like it, don't read!


"Foxy?"

The Doctor asked the question quite out of the blue with the only intention being to dispel the sudden silence that had descended on the main console room of the TARDIS and the only two occupants. Little did he know that one word would insight some very interesting outcomes.

Instantly Rose knew what he was talking about.

"Don't ask me you were the one that said it!" she retorted.

"I didn't say it!"

"Well, it came from your mouth!"

"Yeah, but I didn't say it. But you agreed with it." He said with a triumphant and slightly smug smile.

"I never said that." She replied defensively.

"Yes but I did…" then reconsidering his words, "Cassandra did and she should know."

"Just cos she's in my head for five minutes doesn't mean she knows everything about me." Rose retorted.

"Yeah, right." He replied with a distinct air of knowingness.

This was just enough to push Rose to mention something the hoped she would never have to bring up.

"At least I don't turn around and say that I've "still got it" after one kiss where I stood like a lemon with my hands in my pockets and a look on my face like a deer caught in headlights while my hearts sent all blood in my body south for the winter." She shouted concluding her rant, with a slightly embarrassed blush on her cheeks.

And by the look on the Doctor's face it had achieved the desired effect.

"You felt that?" he whispered embarrassed.

"Uh-huh."

"And you heard that?"

"Yup."

Unfortunately by which point the Doctor had regained the power of thought and had a reply ready and waiting.

"Oh. Well, you, Cassandra rather seemed to enjoy it." The smug smile returned.

"Which one?" She asked rather curiously, a devious sparkle in her eye.

"I dunno, it all got rather confusing back there." He admitted.

"Well, she would enjoy it, it was the first kiss she'd had in 50 years."

"Are you saying you didn't enjoy it?" now the Doctor was curious.

"Well I suppose you'd get a better reaction if you kissed back rather than…"

"Standing like a lemon, I know." But despite her answer he saw the blush of colour reach her cheeks showing her true feelings.

"You're doing it now." She said matter of factly.

"What kissing you? I think I'd kno…oh," he said glancing down to see his hands buried deep in his pocket and he could only imagine the expression on his face, "…the lemon thing."

"If you think that was kissing then I reckon your way outa practice." She giggled.

"Hey! I know how to kiss! I'm a really good kisser as it happens."

"Like you're a good dancer?" with a distinct tone of challenge in her voice.

"Better." He replied cockily.

"Yeah, right."

"Fine."

In a heartbeat he had crossed the short distance, brought his hands to cup her cheeks and brought his lips to hers. She was shocked to say the least but that soon fell away as she thought only of the sensations his touch was invoking in her. She was never one to go weak at the knees but somehow he managed it, so she leaned melting into his embrace as he brought an arm around her waist to steady her. But despite how dearly she clung to his jacket to keep the kiss going he pulled away and left her thoroughly wanting.

"So?" he asked still gripping her upper arms for fear that she'd sway and fall over.

"Hmm." She said distantly, and then noticeable moment later thought processes returned to see an entirely smug Doctor, "Wipe that grin off your face, it was alright."

"Just alright?" he said sceptically.

"Hmm."

"Maybe I do need more practice then."

And he brought his lips back to hers once more, this time she was immediately responsive, bringing her arms round his neck and holding him close. His tongue swept across her slightly swollen and open lips, gentle yet demanding at the same time, Rose parted her lips willingly and the whole thing became far more heated. Their breaths where louder and more rapid, their bodies closer than before. He brought his hands to her hips and let one travel further down to caress her thigh before returning, he couldn't help but smile as he felt her shiver and moan at the touch.

Panting slightly they pulled back only to rest their heads together trying to catch their breath.

"Okay," said Rose, a sense of normality beginning to return, "maybe more than alright."

"Yeah?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, very alright."

"Great."

"What about me?" she asked.

He grinned mischievously.

"You were okay, but then again I am a lot older than you, maybe you need more practice." At this his eyebrows moved up and down rather suggestively, at which Rose could only smile and reply;

"I'm up for that."

Their lips met hungrily and with more passion than before, their tongues duelled for dominance before Rose gave in, allowing him to taste her once more, but just she sensed he was about pull back again, no doubt with another smart arsed comment, she sucked gently on his tongue and caressed it with her own before allowing it to head slowly back in the direction of its owner but only through her barely opened jaws so that his tongue rasped and grated against her teeth. At this he groaned deeply and almost involuntarily thrust his hips towards her, and thrust his tongue back into her mouth almost begging for the same attention. Rose continued her slow torture and smiled inwardly as she felt as growing hardness against her thigh. She pulled back so quickly that for a second she saw his soft tongue wait on his lips before disappearing leaving a wet trail on his thin but so kiss-ably soft lips, she almost kissed him again, but decided against it with the daft look on his face. She smiled her eyes alight.

"I guess that was better." She said before he could recover.

"How do you know?" he asked a little confused and a little higher pitched than normal, she couldn't help but grin and wiggling her hips in his direction. At once he had an almost surprised look on his face as he realised the reaction of a certain part of his anatomy to her kiss and her touch. He glanced down between them, than back to her mischievous gaze "Ah, well yes that was much better." He admitted.

She wriggled her hips once more.

"Rose!" the Doctor cried indignantly, but he couldn't conceal the fact the fact that his body wanted her, he wanted her.

She giggled, "I reckon you've still got it."

"Really?" he asked proud and grinning at her compliment, then his face fell slightly, "I reckon I might have lost the ability to walk though."

"Really?" she asked as she brought a hand from round his neck to snake down his chest, past his waistband to grip him lightly through his trousers.

His breath hitched and Rose felt a flicker of fear mixed with excitement as she saw something wild and feral in his eyes.

He licked his lips as if he was about to devour her where she stood which sent a shiver throughout her already quivering body.

"And what do you suggest we do about it?" she said before her voice took on a sultry and dangerous low tone as she tightened her grip slightly on the hardness between them, "Doctor."

The only verbal response she received was a low guttural growl. Everything else was pretty much physical after that.


End file.
